Turn the Page
by Inkcharm
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY! Page 08, Monster: "You’re going to be the uncle. I’m going to be the monster." - A series of short-stories and drabbles portraying Zuko’s and Katara's life
1. Page 01: Gossip

**Title:** Turn the Page: Gossip  
**Author:** Inkcharm  
**Summary:** A series of short-stories portraying Zuko's life as Fire Lord. Gossip: There's just something about the waterbender and the Fire Lord. Loose sequel-series to "What Hurts the Most"  
**Warnings:** --  
**Pairings: **Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Avatar - The Last Airbender" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for fun and entertainment of other fans.  
**A/N:** This takes place nearly two years after Sozin's Comet. I base these short stories on my one-shot "What Hurts the Most" but they can be read for themselves. The short stories themselves are connected, but they are not really one ongoing story, thus it's archived as "complete". Each story features a lead theme and can stand for itself. They are all SHORT, so don't expect too much. Some might even be short enough to be considered drabbles.

Thanks, as usual, go to my Beta Pepipanda!

* * *

**Turn the Page **  
_Theme: Gossip_

People in the Fire Nation were very observant after the war. Never again did they want to be led astray by false pretence. Besides, if you didn't observe what was going on, you couldn't gossip.

And, for the first time in ages, gossip was actually fun again in the Fire Nation. Rumours were running wild; speculations were flung this way and that. With smiles and frowns people watched their Fire Lord after he recovered from a horrible illness that had nearly cost him his life, saved only because his mother, uncle, and that waterbender had cared for him.

Rumours had not started really spreading until he decided to travel to see the state of the nation for himself six months after his return. People witnessed him in good spirits, smiling and glowing with something no one could place, and his golden eyes were filled with warmth. He was serious when he inspected the running projects, expressed his gratitude towards the citizens when he felt things were going smoothly, and offered help where things were still rocky. Sometimes they caught him stumbling over his words awkwardly, sometimes they saw him blushing, sometimes they noticed he still tended to be insecure when important decisions had to be made. They loved him, for, every now and then, they were able to see that he was not only a strong and reliable and kind ruler, but also young and sweet and just a little self-conscious.

And sometimes they were even able to see that he was in love, for during his travels there was always one girl with him. She did not walk by his side, she did not sit next to him, she was not receiving any special treatment.

The truth was, she was travelling with the Fire Lord as a healer, watching for signs of illness and stress. On official occasions, she would be dressed in deep Fire Nation red, but otherwise she was seen wearing blue and white and a sweet smile.

There was nothing romantic about the way they behaved in public. They rarely even spoke.

But there was that warmth in her eyes and that smile tugging on his lips whenever they were near each other.

Rumours were spreading.

Because for the first time in ages, gossip was actually fun again in the Fire Nation.

* * *

Well, I SAID it was short. giggles  
How do I plan on updating this series? No idea. I'll probably just write what comes to my mind somewhere in between Twilight and Into the Dark when I need something quick and uncomplicated and relaxing. So, expect more! There's no real end planned for this, which I don't think is a bad thing seeing as each Theme is closed in itself.

I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!

Yours,  
Inkcharm


	2. Page 02: Kisses

**Title:** Turn the Page: Kisses  
**Author:** Inkcharm  
**Summary:** Kisses: In the blink of an eye, she had been in his arms and his lips had descended upon her mouth  
**Warnings:** Fluff  
**Pairings: **Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Avatar - The Last Airbender" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for the fun and entertainment of other fans.

* * *

**Turn the Page **  
_Theme: Kisses  
_

The First Kiss had been perfect. Not planned, a coincidence, with teeth clashing at their first try, noses bumping into each other. Things were somewhat awkward and insecure, making them feel like kids again, even though it was not the very first kiss for either of them. There had been Mai and Aang, after all. But this was their First Kiss, and it reduced them both to giggling and grinning fools all over again.

Of course, they had shared that one kiss before, but Zuko was determined not to let that count. After all, he had been barely conscious then, dangling somewhere between life and death, and the kiss had spurred some awkward moments in which both tried to find out what it had meant. He wasn't sure whether she had been sincere and didn't want to make things awkward by asking about something that might not have been special to her. She wasn't sure whether he had even been conscious enough to feel the kiss and didn't want to make things awkward by telling him about something he might not even remember.

And then there had been the First Kiss. She had walked to his office in order to drag him to dinner. He hadn't been there. When she found him by the turtleducks' pond, tears had been threatening to spill down her cheeks. She had been scared to find him gone again. For the longest time, they had stared at each other. And then, in the blink of an eye, she had been in his arms and his lips had descended upon her mouth.

After the first awkward attempts, they had pulled apart, blushing. And then Zuko had placed a hand on her cheek, one arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close, while her own arms settled on his shoulders. They had closed their eyes and allowed their hearts to pull them together in a perfect kiss.

There had been many kisses afterwards: chaste kisses, passionate kisses, teasing kisses, kisses tasting like food, kisses tasting like tears, comforting kisses, bruising kisses, apologizing kisses, supportive kisses, but most of all there had been kisses filled with love.

They had found the Palace to have many nice places for sharing kisses. Zuko's office was nice, for she could lean over his desk or sit on the armrest of his chair. She could tilt his head back when he sat and lean over him and she could make him forget about whatever work was waiting for him. She could kiss away his headaches and soothe his racing mind. The gardens were lovely, too, offering many trees beneath which lips could brush against each other, many hiding places in which to share the most intimate kisses. The best kisses, though, where shared in the doorway to Katara's rooms, when they were so reluctant to part and yet so reluctant to step closer together.

The most spectacular kiss, though, they shared on the balcony overlooking the Capital's palace square on the second annual celebration for the war's end. There, they shared another kind of first kiss, the first one in public, with fireworks illuminating their feelings and Zuko's people bearing witness.

Every citizen present would swear on his life, that the royal couple's First Kiss on that balcony had indeed been a perfect one.

* * *

_I hope your teeth are not aching too much from all the sugary sweetness in this!_

_Did you enjoy? Please leave a review!  
_

_There'll be more Pages in the near future.  
_

_Yours,  
Inkcharm_


	3. Page 03: Father

**Title:** Turn the Page: Father  
**Author:** Inkcharm  
**Summary:** Father: It was amusing how the Fire Lord looked at Hakoda as though fearing for his life.  
**Warnings:** --  
**Pairings: **Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Avatar - The Last Airbender" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for the fun and entertainment of other fans.

* * *

**Turn the Page **  
_Theme: Father_

--

It was amusing how the Fire Lord looked at Hakoda as though fearing for his life.

Zuko clutched a small object in his first, holding it close to his chest. "I don't think it's… she won't like it. You won't like it." Hakoda didn't say anything, but Zuko continued to ramble. "I'm not perfectly familiar with all your customs concerning this. I honestly tried to find out, but it's not easy. We haven't stacked up nearly enough material about the other three nations yet. We're working on it, mind you, and it's probably more than you know about our customs! I just know that they are supposed to be handmade. But I had no idea what colours would be fine, what material had to be used. I don't even know if she wants one, I mean, she already has one. Kind of. I'm really not good with this kind of thing. Not that it matters, as she was already officially introduced to the court, and I'm… and you're… I mean… I just…I wanted to…" Zuko frowned as though annoyed with something.

"Show me."

Zuko stretched out his hand reluctantly and opened it. On his palm lay a betrothal necklace, fashioned in Water Tribe style. The neckband was a rich blue, while the pendant dangling from it was a pale aquamarine colour. There were fine lines carved into it. Hakoda narrowed his eyes. A flame morphing into a wave morphing back into the flame. The carving was not the work of a craftsman, but it had been done with great care. It was the perfect Water Tribe betrothal necklace. Despite his words, the young man before him was asking for so much more than just his opinion on the jewellery.

"You might want to use a red neckband to show the union of both nations not only in the symbol, but also in the colours. Ask your mother to help measure the length you need. And, frankly, you don't need to be quite that scared of me. Welcome to the family, son."

It was amusing how the Fire Lord looked at Hakoda as though he had just saved his life.

* * *

Upcoming Pages: Mother and Brother.

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave a review!


	4. Page 04: Mother

Title: Lie To Me

**Title:** Turn the Page: Mother  
**Author:** Inkcharm  
**Summary:** Mother: Blue eyes meet gold. It will work out.  
**Warnings:** --  
**Pairings: **Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Avatar - The Last Airbender" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for the fun and entertainment of other fans.

* * *

**Turn the Page **  
_Theme: Mother_

--

One stroke. Two strokes. Three strokes. Blue eyes meet gold. It will work out.

A dark-skinned girl sits before a huge mirror. Her gaze is fixed on a dark red neckband, from which dangles a striking aquamarine pendant with beautiful, handmade carvings. She is wearing a pale blue dress accented with dark red and gold. Blue eyes sparkle. Brown hair gleams. She is beautiful. She is happy.

Behind her stands a woman with warm golden eyes. She is combing the girl's hair and occasionally drops a remark about How to Be a Good Fire Lady and Still Enjoy Yourself.

They both smile despite the upcoming public announcement of an engagement that has been four people's secret for the past few hours. Facing the court will be rough. It will be messy, a sheer test of strength in which the girl will have to stand with her back straight and head held high above every sneer and nasty question about herself.

Still, they smile. Because, as the brush glides through the girl's hair, both of them forget about troubles and struggles and battles, and are happy to know that both families grew closer today. The woman gained a second daughter. The girl gained a second mother.

One stroke. Two strokes. Three strokes. Blue eyes meet gold. It is already working out.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review!

Upcoming in the Family-trilogy: Brother.

Yours,  
Inkcharm


	5. Page 05: Brother

**Title:** Turn the Page: Brother**  
Author:** Inkcharm**  
Summary:** Brother: Blue. A furry, shapeless coat. Shadows on the snow. A thick layer of ice. Treacherous water full of currents. A vast stretch of sky. The bond between brothers.  
**Pairings: **Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Avatar - The Last Airbender" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for the fun and entertainment of other fans.

* * *

**Turn the Page**  
_Theme: Brother_

--

_Blue. A furry, shapeless coat._

Zuko felt completely ridiculous. He looked like a lumpy, furry, blue walrus sloth. One whose teeth and claws had been pulled. The proud Fire Lord stood inside a tent, dressed in Water Tribe clothing. His long black hair was partially pulled back in what they called a wolf's tail around here. The huge scare on his face stood out more vividly than ever, in stark contrast to the blue outfit. He looked out of place.

Sokka snickered and pointed to several bowls filled with grey, black and white paint.

"Want me to do your make-up?"

--

_Blue. Shadows on the snow._

Zuko slipped, still not used to the huge heavy boots worn around here. His arms flailed, his hair cut the air in a graceful arch, his body gave in to gravity. His own weight dragged him facefirst into the loose snow.

It was a Fire Nation custom for a couple about to be wed not to see each other for a week. A time for meditation and contemplation, meant to strengthen the bond between them and make the wedding all the more special. Katara and Zuko had decided to follow through with this tradition. She was staying the royal palace with Ursa and Iroh, who acted in place of Zuko during the Fire Lord's absence. He had agreed to travel to the Southern Water Tribe in an attempt to move closer to Katara's origins, to gain more understanding of her people and bond with her family

It was Sokka-time currently. The young warrior seemed to take a special delight in Zuko's trouble adapting to the ways of life at the south pole as a sort of punishment for the firebender stealing his sister. Or something like that.

Sokka held his stomach as he gave in to bellowing laughter as the snow melted around a steaming Zuko.

"You should have seen your face!"

--

_Blue. A thick layer of ice._

It had not been hard to burn a hole into the frozen lake. It was getting the fish out that was giving Zuko trouble. No matter what tool he tried, no matter what tactic, no matter how many times Sokka explained and demonstrated, it just didn't work.

A few hours later, Zuko looked at the tiny fish hanging from his hook, then glanced at the two full buckets standing by Sokka's side. Envy turned to shame turned to anger.

Sokka laughed and pulled the furred hood over Zuko's eyes.

"Jerkbender. At least you can burn the holes."

--

_Blue. Treacherous water full of currents._

Both young men had dragged themselves halfway up the capsized canoe, legs dangling in the water, wet hair sticking to their faces. They looked at each other for a while. Sokka's face was deadpan, but his blue eyes clearly showed his urge to strangle Zuko. The firebender looked mildly sheepish.

Sokka groaned.

"Could you at least heat the water?"

--

_Blue. A vast stretch of sky._

They were lying on their backs. It was their last night here at the south pole. Tomorrow, Aang would pick them and the other wedding guests up. By tomorrow night, Zuko would be married to Katara. By tomorrow, he'd be Sokka's brother-in-law. The warrior had raged about it, had joked about it, and finally, he had accepted it.

Still, there were things Zuko was worried about. Things he had told no one. Things Sokka had picked up nontheless, because he had come to know Zuko.

"Don't worry about cold feet. You've got Water Tribe boots."

--

_Blue. The bond between brothers._

* * *

Okay, first of all: I do hope the "cold feet/Water Tribe boots" metaphor wasn't too vague!  
Second: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!

The question is: Do I write a drabble about the wedding? Or am I really mean and skip that?  
No, I think there's going to be wedding-stuff coming up!

Yours,  
Inkcharm


	6. Page 06: Opposites

**Title:** Turn the Page: Opposites  
**Author:** Inkcharm  
**Summary:** Opposites: Afterwards, he found he only remembered bits and pieces of that day.  
**Pairings: **Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Avatar - The Last Airbender" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for the fun and entertainment of other fans.

Thanks to my dear beta Pepipanda, whose colour coding for Turn the Page I enjoy beyond words.

* * *

**Turn the Page **  
_Theme: Opposites_

--

Afterwards, he found he only remembered bits and pieces of that day.

There was Katara, dressed in white and blue, wearing the most radiant smile he had ever seen on her. Her confidence had not rubbed off on him; Zuko's knees had been shaking in his red and black robes.

Ursa's eyes were swimming with unshed tears the whole day and night. Hakoda allowed a few tears to glide down his cheeks only after he had watched Katara walk away from him those last few steps.

A small circular platform drifted in the centre of a pond, surrounded by torches.

The small ceremonial gardens were hushed in silence with only the most important people present, while the palace itself was surrounded by hundreds of ecstatic people, ready to erupt in cheers.

Fire Nation. Water Tribe.

Their feet had been bare. Their hands had been painted. Warm torchlight, cool breeze.

She was ready to embrace the world. He was ready to run and hide. She was everything to him. He was nothing without her.

Iroh bound their clasped hands with a ribbon. Tanned on pale.

Their breaths mingled: oceans and flames, waves and sparks, calm and uneven.

His smooth lips against her slightly chapped ones, because she easily forgot to take care of herself, while he had been taught to mind his appearance at all times.

Katara's eyes darkened with emotion, while Zuko's burned. A small flame ate away the ribbon; water from her home lands washed away the ashes and the paint from their hands, leaving mingling shades of red and blue.

Aang shed a few tears. Sokka bawled.

Behind them lay a dark past, and before them lay a bright future.

Afterwards, curled up in bed with Katara, shadows and the full moon's light dancing across the sheets, he found he only remembered the important bits and pieces.

--

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.

Sorry for being waaaay behind schedule with my other fics. But school started again and I'm still adapting to a change in everyday-routine. So be a little more patient, and expect something new sometime next week.

Yours,  
Inkcharm!


	7. Page 07: Amazement

**Title:** Turn the Page: Amazement  
**Author:** Inkcharm  
**Summary:** Amazement: Their bodies were pressed against one another, his chest to her back. He was solid and strong, and yet she could feel his knees shaking ever so slightly.  
**Pairings: **Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Avatar - The Last Airbender" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for the fun and entertainment of other fans.

For Pepipanda, who amazes me with her insight and passion over and over again.

* * *

**Turn the Page **  
_Theme: Amazement_

--

She was more aware of him than ever.

His hand was warm against her tanned skin. His robes rustled ever so softly. His breathing was slow, as though he was making an effort to calm himself as much as he could. Those soft lips were pressed into a thin line he kept his eyes downcast. She could see them burning with an intensity even she had rarely seen. A strand of his hair had escaped the topknot and tickled her cheek. He blinked slowly, dark lashes kissing pale cheeks and then rising like a curtain, revealing those liquid golden eyes once more. Their bodies were pressed against one another, his chest to her back. He was solid and strong, and yet, she could feel his knees shaking ever so slightly. His breath smelled like ashes and flames. She could practically see him wanting to bite his lower lip, tue need was glowing in his eyes. The need to move, to do something, to unleash the tension, and yet a stronger need to stay perfectly still.

Then there was a tiny explosion on his face, although the rest of him stayed perfectly still. His eyes widened, the mouth opened just a little; there was a tiny gasp. His eyebrows arched upwards; the fire in his eyes blazed. Then, he smiled and put his head on her shoulder. His hand moved a little, the long fingers caressing her bulging stomach.

The child, it seemed, was very aware of him, too.

* * *

I can only hope that you, my dear readers, will be able to forgive me for not updating for such a long time. First, school really tied me down, then my harddrive crashed (it took away everything I had already written) and finally my graphics card broke, preventing me from accessing my computer.

But now I'm back on track and making good progress rewriting the new Twilight chapter!

Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review.

Yours,  
Inkcharm


	8. Page 08: Monster

**Title:** Turn the Page: Monster  
**Author:** Inkcharm  
**Summary:** Monster: You're going to be the uncle. I'm going to be the monster.  
**Pairings:** Zutara  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Avatar - The Last Airbender" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for the fun and entertainment of other fans.

For Pepipanda, by dearest beta, and all the readers who have been waiting so long for me to get back on track. I love you all dearly. Thank you for your support and your patience!

* * *

  
**Turn the Page**_  
Theme: __Monster_

"Oh come on now. It's not that bad."

Zuko was silent. The Fire Lord sat by the turtle duck pond, his knees pulled up to his chest in what had to be the most dignified manner the servants in this palace had ever seen a Fire Lord behave while his first child was born.

"Shouldn't you be excited? Shouldn't you be ecstatically happy? Shouldn't you fidget and run around and ask and get impatient and angry and then happy again? My sister is having your child right now, man!"

After what seemed like hours, Zuko raised his head.

"You are one to talk. You're going to be the uncle. I'm going to be the monster."

Baffled, Sokka slumped down next to Zuko. For a while, both men were silent, then, Sokka placed a hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder.

"You are not your father. You are Zuko. Sparky. Hotman. Jerkbender. Ha! See, I knew I could make you smile. Now, swallow that lump of brooding darkness you always carry around with you. You're going to be father any moment now!"

A nervous smile flittered across Zuko's face.

A father?

A monster?

A father…

* * *

Please forgive the long wait. The past months have been more busy than I expected, and I just needed to time. But now things are looking up, and I have found time to write. Consider this a little treat before the big update – Twilight Chapter 8 will be up in a few days. It is finished and is currently being proofread by the amazing Pepipanda – so don't you worry, you'll get a new dose of that story very, very soon!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

Yours,  
Inkcharm


End file.
